


Nerves

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [4]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: AJDHFIDLDPFKFJDL, Based off TFIOS, Feels, Fluff, Loki Feels, Loki's emotions, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh My God, STAHP, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony really loves Loki, Tony's emotions, What the Hell, Why am i still writing tags?, You can tell I love TFIOS, halp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was no ordinary day for the Trickster God and The Invincible Iron Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So I was kinda reading The Fault In Our Stars for the millionth time within a six month period and I kinda based this story off the part where Gus admits he's in love with Hazel. I love that part. it makes me cry all the time. That book makes me an emotional wreck. Unfortunately, I am not John Green so this story won't be as MAGNIFICENT.

Tony was watching Loki read in the workshop as he worked. He loved watching Loki read as the Trickster loved watching him work. Who would have thought they'd ever become domestic? Certainly not Tony Stark. 

Today was different. Tony was staring at Loki more intensely than usual and Loki noticed.

"Is something wrong, Anthony?" Loki asked.  
"Why?" Tony asked.  
"You're staring at me rather harder than usual."  
"I didn't notice."  
"Are we going to have another talk about you getting older and that I should leave? I'd rather not discuss that again. The aftermath was...intense."  
"No.. Well, actually I do want to say something."

Loki put his book down and looked at Tony. For a moment, Tony was getting lost in Loki's emerald eyes that he loved so much. 

"Loki. I'm in love with you." Tony said.  
"Anthony..." Loki started to say.  
"Hear me out. I'm in love with you and I want you to know because I know sometimes you still have those thoughts. I'm in love with you and I know you think you'd never have something that strong but you do. With me. I'm in love with your eyes; your whole being; your soul. Loki, before you say anything, you DO have a soul. That's the other reason why I'm in love with you. I get to go to sleep and wake up next to someone who has a beautiful soul. Someone who makes ME feel like I have a soul. You're the moon of my life. The stars of my sky. The sun of my world. And I am in love with you."  
"Anthony."

Loki didn't know what else to say. That was the most open and romantic thing he has ever heard ANYONE say to him. It was that moment as he looked into his mortal lover's eyes that he realized he was in love with him as well.

"Tony..." Loki started to say.  
"Listen, Loke. I get-" Loki shushed him.  
"Let me speak, Anthony."  
"Okay."  
"I am the God of Mischief. The Prince of Lies. The Trickster. But unlike what anyone has ever heard me say, you, Anthony Edward Stark, are the great star crossed love of my life. There is nothing I could say to completely describe our love story. That sentence alone should prove how much you mean to me and how much I treasure, value and prize your love and your whole being. But I do worry because loving and being in love with you has made me realized how short forever truly is and I'd die if your heart stopped beating so by the nine realms, I am going to make sure I have as many days as possible. I am going to make sure you lie a century even if it kills me because my love, you deserve that much because you have shown me that anyone, even the darkest of monsters can be loved. Within a year, you gave me an eternity and I hope we have many more. Because I love you so much and I am in love with you, Anthony Edward Stark."

Nothing was said. Instead, Tony leaned towards Loki and they shared the most passionate kiss they have ever had. And they knew there would be more to come.


End file.
